Grahdens (character)
(adoptive son) *Friends ** ** **Warlon **Summoner *Acquaintances ** ** ** **Febros ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Stein **Rayla *Enemies ** **Daze **Zekt |aliases = Elder Grah, Grah, Old man, Gramps, Father |counterpart = Grahdens }} "Don't let yourself get swept up in everything that's happening, act of your own thoughts and will." - Grahdens, Arlind Seminary in Palmyna Grahdens is one of the Elder Summoners of the Akras Summoners' Hall, and the former head of the 2nd Demon Slayer's Division, the Grey Walkers. Currently, he is the head of the Akras Summoners' Hall Defense Department. He makes his debut in Amdahl's Lamellia Temple, initially introduces himself as Elder Grah, his full identity being revealed after the Summoner defeats Zebra in Encervis. Grahdens is the grandpa of the group, often giving guidance and advice to the Summoner and others about how to walk the path they are on. However, he is also known to be a huge pervert, often flirting with the younger lady summoners in the Hall. Background --- A younger Grahdens crossed the gate to Grand Gaia together with . Soon after he landed in said land, a disciple of a high ranking god confronted him in a tense battle. Despite being a Summoner, Grahdens refused to use his summoning power, and relied solely to his combat ability. The two later became friends, as the disciple continued to watch over Grahdens, even rescuing him from a peril. The two became friends until the disciple's spirit withered, leaving its body in Grahdens' care, as his beloved spear. In one of his journey in Grand Gaia, Grahdens, Owen, and two of their comrades were halted by a disciple of Karna Masta and her best friend. The four then engaged in a heated fight with the disciple, and it was said that Grahdens managed to kill the disciple's best friend. Some years later, in response of the call from the dragon tribe leader's wife, Grahdens went to Grand Gaia again. There, he found a baby in the ruins of Mistral being threatened by a green-haired man. He killed the man then took the baby back to Grand Gaia, and raised the baby as his own son. In Game '-Arc 1 : Grand Gaia-' Grahdens first makes an appearance in Amdahl, startling Tilith with his sudden appearance and beginning the ongoing gag of Grahdens startling Tilith with his sudden appearances. He initially introduces himself as Elder Grah, trying to play himself off as just an old man out for a stroll. When Tilith presses him in disbelief, Grahdens initially goes for the idea that he is the god that rules the land, but quickly goes back on that and says he is investigating the legend of the Four Heroes of Old (or the Heroes of Palmyna). Grahdens reappears at the beginning of Amdahl Castle, once again startling Tilith and telling her and the Summoner the story of the last emperor of Amdahl, who is now a resentful ghost that hates humans. He makes the comment that humans have killed more humans than gods, and offhandedly adds that despite the fact Tilith is a goddess, she is still in need of protection. He appears briefly after the Summoner defeats the ghost of the emperor to startle Tilith once more and compliment the Summoner on their victory. When Seria arrives, she recognizes Grahdens for who he is, but Grahdens is able to not-so-subtly make Seria keep up with the disguise of Elder Grah. Grahdens makes his appearance once more at Lake Aldela in Encervis, hinting towards Zebra's plan with the Sky Fort and scaring off the disciple's advance on the Summoner with a show of a portion of his true power. Grahdens then explains exactly who Zebra is, and mentions that the Summoner should go after the Sky Fort while they head towards Palmyna, encouraging the Summoner by pointing out they will be fine under Tilith's protection. Grahdens runs into the Summoner and Tilith again at Castle Avenia, this time without startling Tilith, though when she points that out he offers to restart his approach. He gives the full story of the Sky Fort, mentioning that the last emperor of Amdahl tried to use it, though he was defeated by the king of Palmyna before he could fully resurrect the fort. Grahdens makes his final appearance in Encervis after the Summoner defeats Zebra to finish the disciple off before he and the others on the Sky Fort are teleported away by Tilith's magic. There, Karl decides not to play along with Grahdens' shenanigans, which reveals to the full reveal of his identity and position within Akras. The Summoner runs into Grahdens at the Obselion Castle in Palmyna, where he confirms that Tilith is not in the area before telling the Summoner the story of the Four Heroes of Palmyna. He is seen again at the Arlind Sanctuary, where he specifically tells the story of Lorand, who once ran the sanctuary. Grahdens reflects how many people fought against the gods and lost their lives in the process, and poses the question of why the gods destroyed the humans in the first place and why Holy Emporer Karna Masta has not reacted to the crisis with the Four Fallen Gods. After the Summoner defeats Cardes, Grahdens is shown reflecting on the two remaining Fallen Gods and mentions that it's about time "they" participated as well. --- Throughout their journey over Grand Gaia, Grahdens aids the Summoners in various locations until they reached the Grand Gaia Crater and confronting the Sealed God Lucius. After learning of what will happen to Tilith after Lucius's destruction, he encourages the Summoners to be strong and will do their best in order to save Tilith as well as enduring the calamities, as they are about to start a new journey in the land of Ishgria. Grahdens later decided to strip himself of his position in various organizations in the Summoners' Hall in order to face a greater threat of demons from Ishgria. He then asked the Summoner to join him in his training exercise and fight the demon called Mashreed. After the fierce battle, Grahdens was able to unleash all of his powers and faced them as a mere Summoner. In Ishgria, Grahdens shows his serious side when he tells the Summoner about the Ishgria Recon Squad after Mirfah confronted the party. In Zamburg, he reveals the original purpose of Akras Summoners' Hall: "Independence from the Gods". Trivia *Grahdens's age when he was first introduced was 72 years old. *Grahdens was the first unit that was obtainable in their 5* form. *It is said that Grahdens hasn't celebrated his birthday since the age of 50. *According to Brave Frontier Storybook: **His full name is Grahdens Walker. **His birth date is September 15. **His height is 178 cm. **His weight is 72 kg.